J.W Kaiser
Introduction J.W. was born to a normal mother and superhero father. When his teleportation manifested his father began training him immediately. He became adept at using his fathers weapons. When his father died fighting crime, J.W. lost control of his ability and his mother enrolled him in the Academy so he could regain control and foster his abilities further. Background J.W. began teleporting at the age of nine. It usually occurred while he was sleeping or whenever something especially emotional happened. His father, also a teleporter began training him to get this power under control. By his eleventh birthday he had complete control and William convinced James's mother to allow him to train to fight crime. They began with fencing, albeit with two sabres each and much more aggressively then competition usually is. On his 13th birthday his father took him to a shooting range and began teaching him to utilize a pair of energy pistols. He showed incredible promise and after a year rarely missed his sheets and discs. On July 8th his father was called to deal with a disturbance, they thought it was just a street gang, but turned out to be a group of elementals. Caught off guard and alone William was able to take down a few, but was unable to beat them all. A water elemental encased him in a bubble and he drowned unable to break free or teleport away. When back-up arrived the elementals were handily defeated by the larger force, but no one was able to revive William. When James was told, he teleported uncontrollable for 3 hours and has been unable to completely control his power since then. His mother and father had actually thought about enrolling him in the Academy, but William preferred to keep the training at home. However since his passing Joyce feels there's no other solution, especially because of his lack of control. Personality and Appearance James isn't exceptionally smart and rarely exerts himself as he doesn't see much point in books, if he's just going to be catching bad guys. He spends a lot of his time training, but also enjoys being around people. He is still grieving for his father, but he is excited to attend the school. He has a very strong moral code instilled by his father and he would never do anything to break it, especially harming or letting harm come to innocent people. He has lost focus since his fathers death, but at his peak he rarely lost control of his cool as it would usually cause involuntary teleportation, but he'll have to rebuild that focus. He generally attempts to be charming with mixed results, and enjoys being seen as witty. He is good looking, about 5'1 and has a slim well-toned build. His eyes are naturally blue, but since his fathers death they have begun to change after he teleports. He now wears sun-glasses to hide this. His hair is red, medium length and always messy, another result of his random teleportation. He usually wears dark colors, especially blue and gray, with cargo pants or shorts and running shoes. He is usually seen wearing his jacket, often to cover his holsters (which he may teleport to him in need). At his old school, he was active in student organizations and sports, and a star for the soccer team. He was always surrounded by people and girls chased after him. He only had one real friend, Chance, the rest were generally just vain hanger-ons, who will replace him as soon as he's gone. Powers and Abilities Natural ability to teleport based on familiarity, though he has a maximum range the more familiar he is with the location he is porting to, the easier it is for him to complete it accurately. Because of this, he naturally surveys any rooms he enters. J.W. is in great physical condition and is an adept swordsman and shooter. He has the ability to teleport objects to himself from long distances, but this requires incredible amounts of practice and focus, often taking weeks to master each individual item and continued practice to maintain it. He currently only possesses the ability to port his father's swords, pistols and his body armor from long distances. The pistols are highly modified and feature varying fire modes, capable of shooting concentrated blasts of plasma or sonic energy. Weaknesses He has no special resistances and is not especially durable. He also currently suffers from hydrophobia due to the fashion of his father's death and randomly teleports especially when stressed. He also has trouble teleporting while constricted, a weakness shared with his father. The tighter the harder it becomes. He can escape, but it takes incredible mental focus and is very draining. Adventures Freshman Orientation- Upon arrival Isaac Gubberman was waiting to begin his tour. After dropping off J.W.'s things in his room they toured the school eventually coming to the REC room. Told it was a vault, they noticed the center-piece had gone missing and the thief had not yet made her escape. After locking down the vault a dimensional gate opens in the back of the vault drawing their attention, and they give chase. Finding themselves in a bar in Snake Gulch, they are immediately attacked by mechanical cowboys. Isaac using his gravity-enhanced melee abilities and J.W. firing back with plasma bolts they quickly dispatch their foes. Continuing their chase, they fight more robots in a general store before cornering the thief, who again gates away. J.W. goes after her, but the gate closes to quickly for Isaac. J.W. manages to corner the girl again, making up time with his teleporting, however she manages to gate away twice more. J.W. follows through each gate, eventually facing off against her and her large gun. Standing against the girl, he attempts to reason with her ready to surprise her with a teleport should she attack. However, this is when Isaac makes his grand revelation and J.W. learns it was all a simulation. Alternate Universes Trivia Notes